


Purple Rain

by erin287



Series: The Petersverse [2]
Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Adam has daddy issues, Adam is gay af, Boyfriends, Casey is mom of the year, Chapterfic, Charlie's got a reputation, Charlie's less confused, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/M, M/M, Multi, Starry Eyed Surprise, Summer of '96, The gang's all here starting in chapter 4, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin287/pseuds/erin287
Summary: Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other’s side. Part two of four in the Petersverse.





	1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Purple Rain  
**AUTHOR:** Erin E. Peters  
**CHARACTERS:** All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC’s. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.  
**RATING:** Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.  
**SUMMARY:** Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other’s side.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks ‘forces’ on his son.  
**NOTES:** Not sure if there’s anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

\-----  
Charlie Conway relaxed into his lawn chair, closing his eyes as the warm June breeze danced across his bare chest. 

“You’re just delaying the inevitable, Conway.”

Charlie squinted an eye open. Standing above him was Adam Banks, his boyfriend of four months, equally bare chest dripping wet. “Get out of my sun, man.” He waved his hand in a gesture that said _go away._

“But we only have an hour till Dad gets home.” The blonde whined. 

The two were spending the first week day of their summer vacation hanging out by the Banks’ pool while Adam’s parents were at work. His mom was working her regular shift at Abbott Northwestern Hospital and wouldn’t be home until 10 at night. His dad, however, was working the normal 9 to 5 business day at his law firm. 

“I happen to know, babe, you were begging me all spring to lay out and tan the first chance I got.” Charlie looked down toward his chest and beamed at his olive skin. He knew that he was definitely gonna need to get a banging tan for the both of them this summer. _My man’s as pale as a ghost._ He thought, looking up at the other’s fair skin.

“Alright, you asked for it. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Adam bent down and scooped his boyfriend up in his arms, laughing up a storm. “We don’t have all day.”

Charlie faked a protest, but loved it when Adam picked him up like this. The front line center was thin, a bit thinner than Charlie, but Adam was sure strong and muscular. The brunette was actually a bit surprised he was so easy to pick up. He had always thought of himself as a well-built guy, but his boyfriend, who was only taller than him by two inches, never seemed to have a problem carrying him.

“Put me down, Banks, seriously.” Charlie pleaded, to no avail. 

Adam just laughed the whole way over to the in-ground pool, as crystal blue as both their eyes, and tossed him in. 

Charlie bobbed to the surface a second later, gasping for air. “Don’t make me dump your ass. I’m this close.” He sarcastically touched his fingers together. 

“You wouldn’t dump me. Whose homework would you copy next year? Sophomore year ain’t gonna be a cake walk.” Adam cackled mockingly, sitting down at the edge of the pool. 

Charlie swam over to him and placed his hands on Adam’s knees. “You’ve got a point, man.” He leaned up, and Adam bent his head down to meet his in a short, sweet kiss. 

“I know, dear. I’m the brains and you’re the beauty, remember?” Adam lifted himself up on his hands, pushing himself in the water. When he came up to the surface, his mouth immediately found Charlie’s again, his hands making their way into a huge mass of wet, brown curls. Adam could play in Charlie’s hair all day. It was one of his favorite things to do.

Meanwhile, Charlie was taking his sweet time enjoying his favorite activity, which was running his fingers up and down the expansive mass of muscle on his extremely athletic boyfriend’s back. “Oh, I remember.” He cooed into the other’s lips.

“See, it isn’t so bad being in here, is it?” Adam said when he broke the kiss a few minutes later. 

“Yeah, I suppose you can wait a bit for me to get all tan and sexy.” Charlie giggled.

“Shut up, you already are sexy.” Adam playfully splashed the other boy, and then hurriedly swam away down the length of the pool. “Come on. I’m Marco and you’re Polo.” He instructed.

…

The wet boyfriends followed each other inside the big house; towels hung low around their waists. 

Adam glanced at the microwave as they made their way into the kitchen. Quarter after 5. “Well, I guess we should start acting like normal, unattached _friends_.” He drawled out the last word sullenly.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Charlie responded, opening the stainless steel refrigerator.

“Or,” Adam smirked, “we could just come out to him when he gets home.” He was, of course, completely joking.

Charlie shut the door and looked at the blonde in mock incredulousness. “I doubt the first thing your dad wants to see after a hard day at work is his son holding hands with another boy.”

“I know. It just sucks.” Adam looked down at the floor.

“What does?” The brunette asked, peeling a banana and popping it in his mouth. The other boy tried not to stare.

“This.” Adam gestured between the pair, as Charlie had done in a conversation four months ago that Adam remembered quite fondly. He sighed.

“Dude, you’re the one who’s afraid to tell daddy.” Charlie said, nonchalantly sucking on his banana. Again, Adam tried not to stare. “I don’t know why.”

Adam looked to the floor again, lost in thought. Charlie was exactly right. He had accepted his ‘abnormality’ within himself long ago, but was actually terrified for his dad to find out about it. _If it took him that long to get over me switching teams when I was little, how long will it take for him to get over finding out I’ve switched teams now?_ He quietly giggled at his joke, referring to his hockey team transfer back in sixth grade.

He looked over at Charlie, happily eating his banana. Adam smiled widely at the way his boyfriend ate fruit. It was so adorable. Put a burger and fries in front of the kid, however, and it was a completely different story.

The taller boy heard a car pull up in the driveway. “Dad’s home,” He uttered. He could see Charlie frown.

…

Charlie lay on his bed at 6PM, playing catch with his hockey puck. He had come right home after exchanging pleasantries with Mr. Banks. Adam’s dad had allowed him to have a friend over while he was at work, as some kind of a treat for achieving a perfect 4.0 his freshman year. _If only he knew what we did in the backyard for half the day…_ Charlie laughed inwardly.

The brunette was jostled from his thoughts by a knock on his bedroom door. 

“Honey,” Casey Conway timidly poked her head in the door. “It’s time for dinner.”

Charlie sat up in his bed. “Hey Mom? Can we talk?” He scratched at the back of his neck.

Casey sat down on the foot of her only son’s bed. “Of course, what’s going on?”

“Well,” Charlie began, a bit timidly himself, “You know how last year I was a bit…moody?”

“Yeah.” Casey let out a small laugh. Charlie had been tough to handle lately, that was for sure.

“And you know how I was frustrated with Adam getting bumped up to Varsity?” He continued. He didn’t even know why he was having this conversation with his mom. It was just coming out. _Yep, that’s what I’m doing._ He quipped to himself.

Casey scooted closer to her son and looked at him attentively. “You know he wasn’t leaving you behind. It’s not his fault. Kid’s great at hockey.” Her voice was calm as could be. It made Charlie so comfortable and set him at ease. 

“Well, I thought he was, and thought he was turning back into the enemy, and I sort of lashed out at him at one point. We didn’t speak for a week; just kind of shared a room.”

“Honey, you know him better than that. Adam has been your best friend for a long time now.” Casey said, maintaining her comforting composure and tone of voice. “And, he did come back in the end.” She added.

“Anyway, after our big game at the end of the season we all had a party in Goldberg and Averman’s dorm room.” He looked at his mom tentatively. “Alcohol was involved.”

“Charles Conway!” She raised her voice maternally. “You’re fourteen years old.” The boy looked at the ground shamefully. He knew he shouldn’t be drinking yet. But the Bash Brothers had been so…gracious.

“Yeah, I know, but Fulton and Portman had fake ID’s and snuck some in. Anyway, when we got back to our room, right away Adam passed out on my bed.” He glanced sideways. _Lightweight,_ he laughed to himself.

“And –” Casey prompted, curious to know where her son was going with this.

“I was really tired, and wanted my bed back, so to wake his dead ass up I…kissed him. Jokingly.”

His mom softly gasped.

“And it was so good that I broke up with Linda the next day.”

Casey looked confused. But she had a slight twinkle in her eyes like she knew where this was leading.

“I came back to the room, and I talked with Adam about everything. And” the brunette nervously scratched the back of his neck again, “we’ve been together ever since.”

Casey put a comforting hand on Charlie’s leg. “Honey, I’ve sort of had a feeling.” Her eyes were warm and reassuring. “Are you, though?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I still like girls. But…I’m in love with Adam.”

Casey smiled. “Good.” Charlie looked at his mom, shocked at her incredibly compassionate reaction. She continued. “I’m just so happy my amazing son found love. I really don’t care who with.” She squeezed his knee comfortingly.

“I love you, Mom.” Charlie beamed, embracing his mother warmly. _Why can’t everyone be as cool as Mom?_ He wondered.

“So do your friends know?” Casey asked when Charlie pulled back. He glanced down at the floor.

“Mom, ever since I’ve been at Eden Hall people have called me a ‘ladies man’. I can’t easily tell everyone I’m in love with my roommate, can I?” Charlie explained. _Adam and his daddy issues, and me and my damn reputation to protect. This sucks._ He thought wistfully.

“Well, I’m glad you told me. I really like Adam. Good for you guys.” Casey said warmly.

_Again, why can’t everyone be as cool as Mom?_

“Anyway, come on, champ. Dinner’s getting cold.”

“Spaghetti?” Charlie looked up at his mom, who had risen from the bed. Casey grinned and nodded her head. 

“Did I mention I love you?” Charlie bounced up, racing his mom out to the dinner table.  
\----


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** Purple Rain  
 **AUTHOR:** Erin E. Peters  
 **CHARACTERS:** All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC’s. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.  
 **RATING:** Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.  
 **SUMMARY:** Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other’s side.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks ‘forces’ on his son.  
 **NOTES:** Not sure if there’s anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

\-----  
Adam lay on his bed after dinner, trying to balance a pencil on the bridge of his nose and failing so, so miserably.

It was the sixth day of summer vacation. Meaning so far, there had been six days of tension in the Banks household.

Being one of the head nurses, Abbott Northwestern usually had Eleanor Banks working well into the night. 10PM was the earliest his mom would ever make it home. Adam’s older brother, Drew, had opted to stay out west in Phoenix for the summer. _I don’t blame him,_ the younger boy thought of the Arizona State sophomore. _He’s got an apartment in Tempe; he’s got roommates from Scottsdale, why not? Better than this place._

So that meant that Philip Banks was Adam’s sole companion at the dinner table every night. His dad had made a habit lately of trying to find out why his younger son didn’t currently have any girls in his life. _Lay off me, Dad._ He thought, silently cheering as the pencil somehow stuck to his nose, perfectly still.

As if on cue, his dad walked in the room. “Adam,” he began, “good news.” The teen scrunched his nose, the pencil falling over to his side. “I think I may have solved your girl dilemma.”

The blonde rolled his eyes.

“You know the Henderson’s?” Adam looked at the ceiling. _Here we go._ Mr. Henderson was one of his dad’s best clients.

“Well, Dave called me, had a few things to talk about regarding his case against the Minnetonka Police Department. Anyway, we got to chatting about other things, and,” Adam rolled his eyes, “you know his daughter, Brittney.”

Adam didn’t avert his gaze. He was close to counting up all of the ceiling tiles up there.

“I asked about her, and Dave said she hasn’t been out for a while. Said she needs to socialize with boys more. So I set up a date for you two.”

“Dad, Brittney Henderson is one of the really popular girls over at Blake. I doubt she’s in need of any socialization.”

“No, but I know someone who is.” Philip winked at his son. Adam groaned. _I wish I had been out for a while,_ he thought longingly. _And I want to socialize with boys more._ He cracked a small smile as Charlie’s face graced his mind. 

“So, when?” The blonde wanted to know when exactly to expect this torture.

“Saturday night. Make an honest woman out of her, tiger. Go get ‘em!” Mr. Banks winked again and gave Adam a ‘thumbs up’. He retreated from the bedroom.

The front line center rolled over on his side and groaned again. “Well, shit.” He cursed under his breath.

…

“Yeah, he’s making me go out with this girl. Can you believe it?” 

Right after his dad had left his room, Adam had shut the door and called Charlie. He already knew that his boyfriend had finally came out and told his mom about them a few days ago, and was secretly glad about that – though he wished his parents would be as cool as she was, and that he could get the damn courage to speak up. 

“No way,” Charlie exclaimed, “what’s her name?”

“Brittney Henderson. We know of her, she’s that Blake chick. Thinks she’s all that.” Adam gave the phone an eye roll. He was not going to enjoy listening to the girl gab all night, that was for sure. Brittney was a huge gossip girl. 

Suddenly, Adam gasped. “Hey, hun, I have an awesome idea!”

Charlie grasped his mobile phone a bit tighter in his hand. “What, babe?”

“What are you doing Saturday night?” He wondered.

“Well, I was gonna get a one on one game with Averman in down at the old Ducks rink before sundown, but after that, nothing.” Charlie explained.

“Why don’t I ask my dad if I can come over to your place for a sleepover after we take Britt home? That’s pretty much the only way I’ll be able to tolerate Saturday night.” Adam was hopeful. _If Ms. Conway knows about us…_ he thought, smiling.

Charlie gasped excitedly. “Yeah, and now my mom knows about us so we can be together, no hiding!”

Adam let out a hearty laugh. He was super excited now. “Let’s do it!”

Charlie let out a similar laugh in agreement. “My mom’s always ok with you coming over. It’ll be fine.” 

“I love you babe. Can’t wait.” The blonde cooed.

Adam and Charlie kissed their phones, loud enough for the other side to hear, and ended the call. 

Adam lay down in his bed, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He only hoped his dad would let him go spend the night at the Conway’s.

…

Charlie lay on his bed at around 9PM. He hadn’t been able to wipe the grin off his face since he got off the phone. He was about ready to pass out right now, and dream of Saturday night all through the night. He was looking forward to holding Adam in his arms all night, relaxing him, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead and making him smile. The boy was probably going to be a ball of nerves all night on his date with Brittney.

The boys had made it a point not to fall asleep in the same bed in their dorm room, though they accidentally had once. It was after a particularly brutal hockey workout, followed by a cuddly movie night. 

They would normally spend quality time after getting their homework done lying together, whispering sweet nothings and winding down after their hectic days, but then they would get up, brush their teeth down the hall and come back and lay down to sleep in their own beds. They felt like holding out and parting ways each night would make those nights when they did decide to sleep together all the more exciting and special, though Charlie had to admit that was a lot more Adam’s idea than his. 

Charlie was so thankful he had told his mom. _No more being secretive and careful at my place,_ he thought. _Two more nights._

Just as the brunette was about ready to get up to brush his teeth and get ready for bed, his cell phone vibrated in his jean pocket. Charlie stretched his arm down to dig it out. “Hello?” He asked into the phone.

“Hey there, Charlie” The girl’s voice on the other end responded.

“Oh,” he said, sitting up slowly, “hey Linda.”

“How are you?” She asked. Charlie ran a hand through his hair and wondered what his ex girlfriend could possibly want from him on a Thursday night. He hadn’t really talked to her at all since he broke up with her for his current boyfriend.

“Uh, fine. You?” To be honest, he didn’t actually care. But, like a good ex, he opted to be kind.

“I’m okay. I actually have something to ask you…” Linda trailed off. The girl on the other end sounded a bit nervous, as well.

“What’s that?” Charlie wondered. Linda sighed, and continued.

“So my cousin is getting married in a few weeks. I got her wedding invitation in the mail today. She gave me a plus one.” 

Charlie groaned. He knew where this was going. _I don’t want to go to a wedding,_ he thought, but knew he was going to have to oblige. “And you want to know if I’ll be your date.” He finished for her.

“Yeah, if that’s ok. I mean, you’re not seeing anyone, are you?” She questioned. Charlie felt his stomach drop. _Do I tell her I am? She’ll want to know if it’s one of her friends._ Charlie felt like just blurting out Adam’s name and hanging up the phone.

“No, I’m not.” He lied, feeling a sinking in his stomach as Adam’s face flashed in his mind.

“I guess she thinks we might still be together. I would appreciate if you’d come with me.” She spoke, almost begging. Charlie rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, Linda, I’ll go to the wedding with you. Text message me the details.” He gave in. 

“Okay, thanks Charlie. Have a good night.” Linda ended the call, and Charlie waited for the other end to hang up before he did. _Adam isn’t going to be too into this one._ He dismally got up and walked to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:** Purple Rain  
 **AUTHOR:** Erin E. Peters  
 **CHARACTERS:** All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC’s. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.  
 **RATING:** Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.  
 **SUMMARY:** Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other’s side.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks ‘forces’ on his son.  
 **NOTES:** Not sure if there’s anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

\-----

Charlie awoke slowly at 9:30 on Sunday morning, cracking his eyes open halfway. The first thing he felt was the mid-June morning heat beating down on his face through the window adjacent to his bed. The second thing he felt was the inviting heat of a long body enveloping his. He closed his eyes and smiled as he realized it was his boyfriend lying next to him.

_Mr. Banks had agreed to let Adam spend the night after his date with Brittney, a welcome surprise to the hockey captain. The wealthy man was, of course, completely unaware of what exactly had transpired after he dropped his son off at his best friend’s apartment._

_Charlie and Adam had stood outside the Conway’s apartment building, chatting amongst themselves like good friends do, and watched as the Banks’ BMW, black as night, turned a corner and disappeared into the depths of Minneapolis. Once they could no longer see the taillights, they intertwined their hands and looked at each other with the purest of love. And once they had walked inside the building, up the stairs and down the length of the hallway into the Conway’s apartment, Adam had shoved Charlie up against the closed door and devoured him in hungry kisses._

_Adam had no intention of ever speaking with the girl he had gone out with again. He silently hoped his dad wouldn’t arrange anymore dates between the two of them, or with anyone else for that matter. As he ravished his boyfriend, he forgot all about the date that night and couldn’t even remember her name._

“Mm-”

Charlie’s smile grew wider as he felt his lover’s breath on his neck, and heard the sleeping figure behind him elicit a happy little moan. The younger boy turned around to face the older boy spooning him. 

“Good morning sweetie.” Charlie murmured, leaning up and kissing his forehead. He rested his lips there for a second before pulling back. Adam just smiled, eyes still closed in bliss. 

“Baby,” Adam sighed. His voice was low and husky in the morning, and Charlie hadn’t heard it much, but thought it was the single hottest sound in the world. It was even better when he was hearing it in bed.

“How’d you sleep?” Charlie remembered, from living with Adam the entire school year last year and through the Junior Goodwill Games a couple summers ago, that the blonde was naturally pretty quiet in the mornings. The only things that could really get him going before 10AM were breakfast, class, or an early practice. _Or something else,_ the brunette thought naughtily. He had discovered a few creative and satisfying ways to wake Adam up last year after they had begun their romance, which were quite effective in starting their days off right.

“I,” The pair of bright blue eyes finally fluttered open, “had the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.” The star athlete moved his head on the pillow which they were sharing and latched his lips onto his paramour. 

Charlie sunk into the kiss, winding his arms around the lanky teen and rolling them in bed. He was usually the one who ended up on top when they made out; however, he was all too happy to bottom that morning. His legs opened willingly as Adam adjusted his body between them, taking control.

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” Casey knocked at the door. “I see you two are awake. Breakfast is on the table.” 

Adam rolled off of Charlie and sat up in bed. “Good morning, Ms. Conway.” The blonde was very polite and traditional, and had never called Charlie’s mom anything but Ms. Conway. Even though she had insisted many times that he call her Casey. “Thank you for inviting me over.” 

“Of course, I would never say no to the person my son is madly in love with.” Adam blushed hard. He had forgotten for a second that Charlie’s mom knew all about their relationship. He was so used to hiding.

“Yeah, thanks Mom.” Charlie got up and walked over to hug Casey. He walked by his dresser on the way over, pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants.

Adam followed suit, pulling on a pair of khakis he’d brought over. He rose from the bed and walked over to stand next to his significant other, instinctively finding Charlie’s warm hand. He marveled for a split second at how perfectly their hands fit inside each other’s.

“Well, boys, I’ve got to work a double at the diner today, so you’re on your own. I’ll take Adam back to Edina when I get home.” Casey smoothed back her red curls with her pale hands. “I made pancakes, thought you’d wake up hungry. By the way,” Casey turned around to go get ready for work, but turned back to add, “I’m really glad I was right about you two.” 

Adam knew his mom had the day off, and she and his dad would be in St. Cloud all day at a social gathering with their ‘couple friends’. He smiled. He had the whole day here alone with Charlie, while the latter’s mom was working a double shift.

He squeezed Charlie’s hand. The other boy squeezed back. They met each other in a soft lip lock once Casey had left the room. 

Adam knew there was a reason he loved Sundays.

…

“Babe, I think Bombay and Orion would be a bit disappointed right now!” Adam shouted. Charlie trailed behind him by at least a few yards. _He obviously is a little lax on training,_ the older boy thought to himself, easily sailing down the sidewalk. His lengthy hair blew straight back with the humid summer breeze.

After breakfast and a good half hour of rolling around on the floor ‘wrestling’ in the Conway’s living room, the boys had gone outside, put on their helmets, pads and skates, and rollerbladed over to Lake of the Isles and back for a workout. And Adam had laughed a few times, as it seemed like Captain Duck was a bit rusty. 

“The team should really meet for weekly skating workouts over the summer. Well, those of us in the Twin Cities.” He said, slowing down a few paces.

“Yeah,” Charlie agreed, catching up, “good idea.” 

They were nearing Charlie’s building, and the blonde could easily see how much his boyfriend wanted to sit down. After a few more moments they reached the stoop, and the brunette swiftly planted himself on the steps.

“Hey, so I’ve got something to tell you, and…promise you won’t get mad.” Charlie began as the boys took their gear off outside.

“Sure.” Adam replied, sitting next to his man and pulling off one of his rollerblades.

“Someone called me a couple days ago.” Charlie hesitated, not sure how to tell his boyfriend he was going to a wedding with his ex girlfriend.

“Who’s that?” Adam pulled off the other skate and started to take off his kneepads.

“Linda.” Charlie uttered quietly. Adam stopped still and looked up at his better half.

“Your ex girlfriend? What does she want?” He wondered. 

Charlie ran his fingers through his dark waves nervously. “She wants me to be her plus one to her cousin’s wedding at the end of the month.”

Adam blinked. “And, I know you. You’re going, aren’t you?” Adam couldn’t deny that his boyfriend was a very moral guy. It was one of the things that he loved about him. It could also be a bit maddening, as it was right now. 

“Adam, I have to. I’ve gotta be nice.” He spoke. 

“Couldn’t you just tell her you’re, I don’t know, dating someone else now?” It would technically be the truth, he thought.

“I know I could of. I almost did. Banksy, you have no idea how bad I wanted to. But I couldn’t.” He continued. Adam grinned slightly at the use of his nickname. Ever since he and Charlie had started seeing each other romantically, he would hate it when anyone else called him that – even the rest of the Ducks. The thought passed, and Adam grew somber again. 

“Why can’t you?” He asked back. He wasn’t at all angry at his boyfriend, what he felt was more like a slight annoyance. He rarely got angry with anyone, much less the love of his life.

“Well for one, if I told her I’m seeing someone else, she would think it’s one of her friends and get mad. And two…” he trailed off. He breathed, and then continued.

“I’m just not ready for Linda to know I broke up with her because I realized that I’m – bisexual, and want to be with my best friend, who happens to be another guy.” Charlie exasperatedly pointed out. “Adam, honey, we’ve been over this. I’m just not ready. Same way you’re not ready to tell your parents you're gay.” Charlie placed an arm lovingly around the blonde’s broad shoulders. “You know that.”

Adam felt a wave of trusting relief pass through him when he felt Charlie’s arm around him, but it did little to quell his annoyance at the conversation. “I know. It’ll take time.” He gazed at the ground.

“It will. But we’ve got each other to help us cope until we both come out. Hey,” Charlie softly nudged Adam in the side. The other boy looked up to meet his eyes. “I love you, Banksy.” 

Adam beamed faintly. “I love you too, Spazway.” He affectionately used Charlie’s nickname back, eliciting a sweet grin from the other.

“Besides,” Charlie spoke, “I’ll be wishing I was with you the entire time anyway.” He chuckled. 

“Come on boy, let’s get inside so I can kiss you.” Adam giggled, getting up and carrying his skating gear inside. He was followed in an instant by an ever-obligatory Charlie.

…

To Adam Tyler Banks, there was nothing more freeing than gliding up and down the ice. It was one of the only places he had ever felt truly at home. The other was wrapped tightly in Charlie Conway’s loving arms.

It was 7AM the next Friday, and the front line center had gotten up early and snuck out of the house, grabbing his hockey bag and catching a transit bus up to Eden Hall. He had left a note for his sleeping parents, told them he was going to skate, and to call him if they needed him. It was the first time that summer he had done this, and quite enjoyed the sun flowing in through the barn windows, the mist rising from the chilly rink, and the quiet solitude. Besides, he needed to get out of his head.

The night before, after dinner, Philip had begun to speak with Adam about another girl he wanted to set him up with, much to the boy’s dismay. Luckily, the phone had rung in the kitchen, and it had been one of his clients. So the man had spent most of the rest of the night on the phone, talking about one case or another, and had ultimately forgotten about finishing the conversation. Adam had breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he slunk upstairs to his room, pretending to get to sleep early. 

“Hey,” called a voice on the other end of the arena, snapping Adam out of his thoughts, “you forgot this at my place a couple days ago.” The MVP skated over to his boyfriend, backing him up gently against the boards under his weight and planting a quick kiss on his supple, eager lips. Charlie tossed the blonde’s white Ducks jersey up over his shoulder, which he had forgotten in a crumpled heap on the other’s bedroom floor during another fervent and heavy make-out session. The owner threw it on over his grey crewneck sweater. He was always happy to sport #99.

“You found me.” The taller boy combed through his hair with his fingers, a smile creeping up over his own lips. Charlie laughed.

“I got your text. ‘Come fly with me’ was not hard at all to understand. I had mom drop me off on her way to work.” He wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend’s thin waist. When Adam was wearing skates, he was almost a head taller than Charlie in shoes. The brunette’s head fit aptly under his chin.

“I just had to get out of my head. Dad was being Dad again.” Adam gave the boy in his arms a light squeeze. Charlie looked up from his spot snuggled against Adam’s chest.

“Did he set you up again?” He wondered. The taller boy nodded in response.

“Almost. He started talking lawyer stuff on the phone and I snuck away upstairs. He never got done telling me about her.” He began to sway back and forth, Charlie in his arms following suit. “I just wish I could tell him. Get him off my back.”

“It would sure make the summer a lot easier on you.” Charlie offered.

“But what if he,” Adam let Charlie go and dropped his arms to his sides, glancing down at the ice. His voice dropped to a near whisper, “disowns me or something?”

“Adam, your dad may be traditional, but he loves you. You’re his son. He wouldn’t do that.”

“You didn’t see him for the first few weeks after I left the Hawks in peewees.” Charlie sighed. He remembered hearing about it, and it didn’t sound pretty.

“We’ve got time. And hey, I’ll always be here for you. We’re in this together.” Charlie reassured. 

Adam looked at the shorter boy gratefully. “Thanks, my love.” He bent down and kissed him.

“Hey,” Charlie looked up and smirked, changing his tone. “I was going through stuff from school last night, and look what I found?” He pulled a lasso out of his hockey bag. “I forgot that Dwayne gave this to me before he went back to Texas for the summer; told me to take care of it until next year.”

Adam let out a hearty laugh. “Really? That’s awesome.”

“Yeah, but I think he needs some exercise. You better skedaddle, partner. I’m comin’ for ya.” Adam shook his head. Charlie’s southern drawl was almost pitiful. He skated away down the ice, his boyfriend following him, playfully twirling the lasso above his head.

Leave it up to his better half to lift Adam’s spirits up into the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie referenced in this chapter and the next chapter (the actual outing night) is a real movie that came out in June 1996. I have never seen it though.

**TITLE:** Purple Rain  
**AUTHOR:** Erin E. Peters  
**CHARACTERS:** All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC’s. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.  
**RATING:** Teen – just to be safe. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.  
**SUMMARY:** Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other’s side.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks ‘forces’ on his son.  
**NOTES:** Not sure if there’s anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

\-----  
“So is that a yes?” The boy asked on the other end of the phone.

“Of course man, I’ll be there. What’s the movie you guys want to see again?” Charlie sat on his bed with his cell phone. 

On the other end was Fulton Reed. Dean Portman and his girlfriend, Julie Gaffney, who was visiting him from Maine, had come up from Chicago for the weekend and were staying at Fulton’s parents place. Mr. and Mrs. Reed’s only rule was that Portman and Julie not engage in any ‘funny business’ under their roof. Fulton was all too happy to enforce that rule, as well. He didn’t need to walk in on his bash brother ‘bashing’ his lady love.

“It’s called Eraser. Looks really good.” Fulton was trying to get Charlie pumped up for a night out.

“Dude, I think the only reason you and Portman want to see this thing is it’s got Schwarzenegger in it. Julie can’t be too thrilled to see it.” Charlie rolled his eyes.

“Jules and Portman will be cuddling the whole time anyway. That’s the only reason she’s going.” The enforcer laughed. He was excited to bring the group of friends together. No one from the team had gotten together for a group outing yet this summer. “Hey, think Banks’ll wanna join us?” He asked.

Charlie stood up beside his bed. “Um, yeah of course Adam would want in. He’d love to see you guys. You should call him.” Charlie thought about being in a dark movie theater with his secret boyfriend. _No one would see us holding hands,_ he thought, smirking to himself. The thought made him want to burst out in a fit of mischievous laughter.

“Cool. Oh by the way, before I forget,” he paused for a moment and the other end went dry. A second later two more voices were heard in the back.

“Hey Charlie! We need our captain! See ya later!” It was Portman and Julie. The couple greeted him in unison, laughing together. 

Charlie thought about what a perfect couple Portman and Julie were. The enforcer and the cat-like goalie had hooked up and had an affair throughout the Junior Goodwill Games a few summers ago, back when he himself had started to get really close to Adam. Then, when Bombay had worked out Portman’s scholarship and gotten him to come back and join the Ducks last year, Dean and Julie had reconnected and decided to give the long haul a shot. So far, so good. The two of them had been together nearly as long as he and Adam had. They were also in love, like he and Adam were. In a different universe, one where there didn’t have to be any secrets, he could see the four of them on sexy and adventurous double dates. _Poor Fulton,_ Charlie thought, smiling.

“Spazway? You spazzin’ again?” Fulton asked. Charlie faintly heard him, and was roused from his daydreams. “So it’s Friday night, the 8:30 at General Cinema at Mall of America. Averman’s giving us his ‘friend discount’ on tickets. Ain’t he sweet.”

The brunette nodded his head, though no one could see him.

“We’ll come pick you up around quarter to 8. If Banks can go we’ll get him on the way down. Edina’s like, right on the way.”

Charlie hung up the phone, lost in a fog of anticipation. He really, really missed his friends. And he really, really wanted to be sneaky with his illicit boyfriend.

…

Adam sat at his computer on that Wednesday night in mid-June. He was trying to figure out what classes he wanted to take next year, and start building his class schedule. _Never too soon to start planning for success,_ he heard his dad’s voice in his head. He rolled his eyes as if his dad were there to see him.

All the sudden his phone buzzed at the corner of his desk. He looked at the device quizzically before flipping it open. “Adam Banks,” he answered.

“You sound so professional. Did daddy tell you to answer your phone that way?” The boy on the other end joked. He emitted a laugh. Adam laughed himself, rolling his eyes again.

“Fulton, what’s up man? I haven’t spoken to you all summer.” He greeted his friend, leaning back in his desk chair. He was all too happy to get a break from ‘planning for success’. “I miss you.”

“Miss you too buddy. Oh, and I just got off the phone with your roommate. What are you doing Friday Night? We need a quack pack night.” Fulton asked enthusiastically. Adam perked up at the indirect mention of Charlie.

“Nothing, not that I know of.” The blonde sprang up from his desk, his excitement peaking. He hadn’t seen anyone except for his boyfriend since school had let out. It was time that he did. “What are you guys doing?”

“Well, I got off the phone with Charlie and he said to call and invite you.” _Of course he did,_ Adam thought happily. “We’re going to the Mall of America to see a movie, with Averman’s discount. Friday night. You in?” The enforcer explained.

“Hell yeah I am! Who’s ‘we’?” Adam threw his fist in the air jovially. He was so stoked. 

“Me, of course. Charlie, of course – we all need our captain,” Fulton rambled off the party members on the other end – _and I need my man_ – Adam smirked. Fulton continued, “And Portman and Julie. She’s visiting from Maine and the two of them came up here last night. They’re staying with me till Sunday morning. Julie’s flight is out of O’Hare at 6.”

“Sounds great. Oh, man, I haven’t seen anyone since school let out. Well, I’ve hung out with Charlie a few times, but that’s it.” Adam fell back against his full bed, splaying himself out and using the space to its full extent. “This is going to be awesome. I so need a night out with you guys right now.”

“Daddy been going hard in the paint?” Adam chuckled at the enforcer’s use of street slang. 

“I thought we played hockey, not basketball.” He chuckled.

“Okay, blue line, whatever. You know what I mean.” Fulton mirrored Adam’s laughter. “He been being a pain in the ass?”

“Yes, like he always is. I swear, my dad is the worst at times. Sometimes I just wish…” He had to remember who he was talking to, and the fact that his friends didn’t know about his secret relationship with aforementioned ‘team captain’. “He’s just hard to live with sometimes. But, you know, fall will be here before we know it and we’ll be back in the dorms again.”

“Thank god.” Fulton agreed, “I’m getting pretty sick of my folks too. So can’t wait to get back to Eden Hall.”

“Speaking of which,” Adam glanced over at his computer, which was now stuck on his screensaver of the Ducks after they had won the Varsity game, “my dad has me ‘planning for success’ by building my class schedule on my computer. I should get back to it.” He rose from his bed, walking over to his desk once more.

“Yep, I gotta go too before Portman and Jules start sucking face again. Bye cake-eater. See ya in a few.” He hung up the phone. Adam followed suit, flipping his phone shut once he heard Fulton’s end go dead.

He delightedly beamed as he gazed at the screensaver, him and Charlie in the center, arms around each other and smiling jubilantly into the camera. He thought about what happened later that night and the next day and a pool of warm, fuzzy arousal formed deep in his belly. He sat down, moving his mouse and awakening his computer, engrossing himself once more in his ‘planning for success’.

He jolted his attention away for just a split second as he realized he had forgotten to ask what movie they were going to see. _Oh well,_ he thought, _I don’t care._ He truly didn’t. He just wanted to get out with his friends and his lover.

Friday Night could not come soon enough.

…

“Adam?” Philip Banks poked his head in his son’s bedroom. He saw the boy sitting at his computer, diligently planning for his classes next year. He smiled.

Adam didn’t look up from his computer. “What’s her name?” He deadpanned.

“What?” Philip asked, confused.

“I can’t go out with whatever girl you’ve got lined up for Friday Night. I’m going to a movie with my friends.” The fifteen year old clicked away at his mouse. 

“Adam, I just was coming up to say goodnight. I’m going to bed, long day at the office today. I’m really happy you have plans. Tell your friends hi from your dad.” 

Adam spun around in his desk chair and bewilderedly fixed his eyes on the Banks patriarch. _How uncharacteristic of him._ “Goodnight, Dad.” Adam flashed Philip a hint of a smile.

For a moment he was half convinced he had a caring father.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie that is referenced in this chapter actually came out in June of 1996.

**TITLE:** Purple Rain  
**AUTHOR:** Erin E. Peters  
**CHARACTERS:** All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC’s. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.  
**RATING:** Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.  
**SUMMARY:** Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other’s side.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks ‘forces’ on his son.  
**NOTES:** Not sure if there’s anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration

\-----

“Bye, dad, going out. Say hi to Drew for me.” Adam gave his dad a wave as he walked through the kitchen into the foyer. He was actually going out without his dad asking questions. He had anticipated that his father would at least prod him a little bit for minor details. 

“Drew says hi back. He misses his little brother.” Philip called back. “Have fun Adam.”

He was pleasantly surprised as his dad sat at the kitchen table, house phone in hand, caught up in conversation with his older son. Andrew Banks always had a million and one stories to share.

Before pushing open the double doors, he felt around the pockets of his jeans. _House key, check. Wallet, check. Cell, check._

He made his way down the front steps of his family’s swanky multilevel brick home. The Ducks always joked about how, when they all got older and Adam’s parents went away for a weekend, they would throw the perfect party, because he had the house for it. He tugged at his oversized orange polo, waiting for Fulton or Portman or whoever was driving. Charlie said they would be through Edina to pick him up around 8.

He didn’t have to wait long before he caught sight of a silver Nissan Pathfinder coming toward his house. _Portman’s driving_ , he thought, spotting the Illinois license plate. The SUV pulled over, and Charlie opened the back door. “Come on, rich boy. Get inside the pimp finder,” ordered the driver. 

Adam crawled into the back. Fulton was sitting on one side, and of course Julie was riding shotgun next to her man. That meant that he was sitting right up against Charlie, their legs and sides nearly melding into one. He blushed and hoped no one was looking. His skin was so light that it really was easy to tell when he was blushing. 

“Dean, I cannot believe you call your car a pimp finder. What does Julie think?” Adam looked at the blonde girl in the passenger seat. Julie squeezed her boyfriend’s hand.

“I think she likes it.” Portman laughed. His girlfriend nodded her head in approval.

All the sudden, he felt a hand slip under his thigh. He looked over to his left and found his boyfriend smirking at him. 

_Let the games begin_ , was what Charlie thought as he smirked at Adam. He was determined to get away with as much sneaky physical contact as he could. It gave him a high he couldn’t explain. Adam’s boyfriend had found the silver lining in his still-very-much-closeted relationship, and planned to take full advantage.

The two boys shared a look for a while, with Charlie turning after a few seconds to chat with Fulton. Adam gazed out the window as Edina turned into Bloomington.

This was going to be one hell of a night, if Charlie’s wandering hand was any early indication.

…

“So, how exactly do you expect us to get into an R rated movie?” Adam asked. The group sat in the car, parked in front of the theater. They had 15 minutes before their show time.

“Preppy, preppy, calm your rich little self. We’ve got a plan.” Fulton reached over Charlie and patted the blonde on the leg. “We do this all the time.” 

Adam watched Fulton and Portman whip out their fake ID’s at the same time, the ones they had used to buy alcohol for the party the night he and Charlie had hooked up.

“Did you forget I’m Francisco Mundo from Madison, Wisconsin?” Portman chuckled.

“And I’m Steve Jefferson from Eden Prairie, Minnesota?” Fulton chimed in, high fiving Portman up in the driver’s seat. “Like I said, we’ve got a plan. Tell ‘em, Jules.” The raven-haired teen looked at his bash brother, who sniffed and adjusted his bandana. Then he looked at the green eyed blonde next to him.

“So these _goons_ ,” Julie began, playfully punching Portman in the shoulder, “get tickets with their fakes. They get their tickets ripped and go in. After they get their seats, one of them comes out with both tickets. They usually find me over by the women’s bathroom in the lobby, and give me the other ticket. I sneak in, and the three of us watch our R movie. We’ll sneak you guys in the same way. Just hang out by the bathroom.” She explained, smirking back at Fulton. 

He gave her a high five. “Our honorary bash babe knows the drill. Proud of you, Jules.”

Adam blinked. He had to admit that was a pretty great plan, though he himself probably would not have ever thought of it.

“Ok, let’s do it guys.” Portman opened the door and got out. Like a gentleman, he walked around the car and opened Julie’s door for her, gesturing her out and grabbing her hand. The three teens in the back pushed themselves out of the car.

“Wait, guys, to make this work, Captain Duck and Cake-Eater should hang back. We shouldn’t go in as a group.” Fulton shouted. He walked over to join Portman and Julie. Adam and Charlie would walk in behind the three and head right to the men’s restroom.

The five of them entered the movie theater. Fulton and Portman, or ‘Steve and Frankie’, headed up to the ticket counter and bought two tickets for the R-rated action flick. The boys watched as Julie, who was fifteen like Adam was, nonchalantly skipped over to the women’s restroom. Fulton and Portman had been held back, and were both actually seventeen, so they could get in even without their fake ID’s. They liked to pretend they were twenty three wherever they went, however. The enforcers considered the fakes the best ‘investment in their future’ they’d ever made.

Charlie stood up against the wall outside the men’s bathroom. His eyes were fixed on his clandestine lover, who had his hands in his pockets and was aimlessly milling about in front of him, waiting to be snuck in to the movie. All he could think about was how incredibly hot his boyfriend was right now. He secretly loved when Adam wore jeans out, as the front line center was known to wear khakis or other nice pants a majority of the time. And the brunette gaped in awe at how sexy his blonde suitor looked in the color orange. The shade brought out his clear blue eyes, and contrasted his skin tone marvelously. Charlie smirked to himself in anticipation. He just wanted one of the damn bash brothers to come sneak them in now so he could start playing around. 

Charlie glanced over to the women’s restroom. Julie was gone. Portman had probably come out and gotten her. 

“Psst, Conway.” A voice whispered, coming up to him. It was Fulton. “Come on, Frankie.” He grabbed the brunette, turning to the concerned blonde. “I’ll be right back, Banks.” He instructed. “Hang tight.” Adam hung his head again and went back to milling about in the lobby. Soon enough, he was being whisked away into the movie theater, where the four of his friends had gathered and were settling down in the reclining theater seats to watch the end of the previews. The movie hadn’t even started yet.

Adam beamed as he saw that he had a seat next to Charlie. The brunette shot him a look and lifted the arm of the seat up and down. The arm between their reclining seats lifted up so they could sit up against each other. Thoughts began creeping up into Adam’s mind, but he shrugged them away. The idea was just too preposterous. They couldn’t get away with cuddling right next to their friends, even in the dark theater.

Little did he know that’s exactly what Charlie was planning on doing. 

The pair was next to Portman and Julie, after all, and the two of them already had their arm up and were making out.

Adam sat down in the darkness, and felt a hand slip in his as the movie started.

…

The lights came up as the credits rolled at the end of the film. Adam glanced over at the couple next to him. _Did they even watch the movie?_ He wondered as he caught sight of Portman, who had Julie lying beneath him, attacking her mouth. The cat lady responded to his advances with soft purring noises. 

Charlie leaned over Adam, brushing his chest with his left arm and making him tingle. “Damn, Portman’s going to town.” He joked. Fulton laughed at the other side of the group.

“That’s my bash bro, makin’ me proud one macking at a time.” He patted Portman on the back, and the muscular Chicagoan sat up, a disheveled Julie following him. 

“What was that about again?” He joked. “Kidding. Schwarzenegger was bomb, as always.” He stretched in his seat.

Adam glanced down, and realized his legs were intertwined with Charlie’s. He quickly pulled them away, eliciting a look from the brunette. The two boys had secretly gotten in some ‘quality time’ in the darkness as well. No one had been sitting in the seats next to Charlie, and Julie on Adam’s left was obviously occupied, so the wary blonde had decided to let his guard down and spend the movie in an embrace with his boyfriend. He had secretly loved the stolen moment, and was more than certain that Charlie had as well. The brunette to his right couldn’t wipe a stealthy smirk off his face. 

“That movie was great, so glad I came.” Charlie spoke. Adam grinned smugly to himself. _I bet you are_ , he thought.

“Dude, Vanessa Williams can be my right hand woman any day.” Fulton exclaimed. “Think I have a new movie crush.”

“That changes like, every week with you man. We need to actually get you a woman.” Portman replied. He led the group out of the theater, hand-in-hand with Julie. Adam followed the couple out, followed by Charlie and Fulton, and couldn’t help but think of them as a modern-day Bonnie and Clyde. They were the best things to happen to each other. They had both told him so.

The ride home was quite uneventful, unless you count Portman jamming to Ginuwine’s “Pony” on repeat the entire way home (as Julie kept rewinding the tape). It was his favorite song, and his enthusiastic girlfriend couldn’t keep her eyes off him while he danced to it. It was quite amusing to watch them, having fun up front, with Fulton encouraging his unofficial brother. 

It also gave Adam and Charlie plenty of chances to steal glances at each other. They were now positioned so that Adam was almost on Charlie’s lap in the back. It was another little ‘sneak’ they were pulling. Charlie leaned up as the refrain played; placing a bold, quick kiss on the side of Adam’s neck. 

Now he really hoped no one was looking. _Eh, it’s dark out anyway_ , he thought to himself, laughing silently. He had to be blushing like mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where the drama starts. I feel like Six is where the story really gets going.
> 
> Also, I have finished this story (all 25 chapters! The grand finale came out so well), and have started part three (Breaking Bad). Liking it so far. It's hard writing it from another of the group's vantage point, however (Guy's). I miss my boys. Oh well, I'll get them back in part four (Serendipity).
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! Purple Rain, and everything in the Petersverse, is dedicated to YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the story to start picking up. Here you go.
> 
> This chapter is, once again, dedicated to my readers!

**TITLE:** Purple Rain  
 **AUTHOR:** Erin E. Peters  
 **CHARACTERS:** All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC’s. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.  
 **RATING:** Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.   
**SUMMARY:** Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other’s side.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks ‘forces’ on his son.  
 **NOTES:** Not sure if there’s anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration  
______

Charlie stood at his bedroom mirror at 5PM on Saturday, June 29th, struggling to perfect his tie. He was silently wishing two things. One, that he had bought a stupid bow tie, much easier. And two, that his beloved was there to help him. Adam was a pro at tying ties. He was nearly as good at that as he was finding the net and putting the puck in to score.

_At least there’s this thing_ , Charlie thought, reaching for the collar of his forest green button down dress shirt and tugging at the ends, smiling at his reflection. It wasn’t actually ‘his’ shirt. It was his boyfriend’s. The young men had come up with a sweet, loving gesture symbolizing that they would be together at the wedding, even though Charlie was going with his ex-girlfriend. And since Adam had let Charlie borrow his shirt, he had also gone to help him pick out a tie for it. 

The beaus had settled on a dark grey tie. Adam had marveled at the combination. Much like Charlie had thought the orange polo shirt from the movie looked scrumptiously sexy on Adam, Adam thought Charlie looked delectable and steamy in forest green, and in semi-formal wear. 

Charlie also thought that the fact that he was wearing his boyfriend’s dress shirt, which Adam had soaked in his signature Polo by Ralph Lauren, was the hottest thing in the universe; right next to hearing the man’s groggy morning voice.

Just as Charlie was about to sit down, thoughts of his tall, blonde lover making him dizzy, he heard a knock at the door. He rushed out through the living room to get it, nervously anticipating who he knew was on the other side. He wanted to spend the evening with his ex girlfriend like he wanted a hockey stick in the eye.

“Hey, Linda.” He fixed his gaze on his short, brunette former flame. She was wearing a light blue flowing gown, and almost looked like a princess. “Wow, you actually look amazing.” He complimented. 

Linda blushed. “Thanks Conway, you don’t look too bad yourself. I like that shirt.” She complimented back.

_Tell that to the well-dressed Adam Tyler Banks_ , the tall brunette thought gleefully. “Thanks.” He replied.

This was how he could tell he wasn’t stark-raving gay like his boyfriend was. If he wasn’t attached, he was pretty sure he might want to hook up with the girl in front of him tonight.

“So, should be fun.” Linda shoved her hands in the pockets of her gown. _Dresses have pockets now?_ Charlie thought incredulously. Girls’ fashion was weird.

“Yep.” He replied. He had a flash-forward moment in his mind to the dancing portion of the night. He felt a pang of anguish in his gut at the thought of love songs, and the one he loved nowhere to be found. Even though he couldn’t sway back and forth with the boy in his arms, world be damned. 

He was still worried about what his friends, and by extension his schoolmates, would think about him if they knew he was going out with another man. It was an inexplicable fear, but a perfectly valid fear in his mind. 

He had been all too happy to covertly fool around with Adam in the darkness of the movie theater and in the backseat of Portman’s car while the other three weren’t watching. The rush had been something he would not soon forget. It made him hot just thinking about it. But he was not ready to actively showcase his ‘improper’ relationship to his world.

_Alright, Conway, the time is now_ , he thought, saying goodbye to his mom in the kitchen. He followed Linda out of the apartment and down into the summer night. 

…

Adam laid on his bed, eyes closed and head resting on the comfort of his pillow. He had just gotten home from another date with another daughter of his dad’s clients. This one was named Jessica Andrews. She was a pretty, petite blonde with long, wavy hair down to her waist, and bright green eyes. And an infectious laugh.

Adam thought, in an alternate universe where he wasn’t gay and in love with Charlie Conway, he would have actually had an exciting date with Jessica and maybe, would have even given her a call to follow up and set up another date in a day or two. She was a great girl. Easy to get along with, and fun to talk to. She was his age and went to Edina High School. Said she knew of Jake McGill and Casey Larson, Adam’s old teammates that he had asked about. He knew they would have gone there after middle school, when he went off to Eden Hall with his new team.

_He’s probably at the wedding. I don’t even know where it is._ Adam thought of his boyfriend. He thought Charlie had said Brooklyn Park, but he wasn’t sure. He would have to check his received text messages later on and see.

At least being out with Jessica had given him something else to do rather than wallow in sorrow as his boyfriend went to fulfill his responsibility to be a cordial ex. He smiled to himself as he thought that Jessica had even been a bit of a distraction. He didn’t like girls one bit, not like that, but he had genuinely had a good time. Maybe he would go out with Jessica again, as friends.

“Adam? You have company.” His mom said gently from outside his room. It had been wonderful to Adam earlier when he walked in the house and saw his mom at home, wiping down the marble countertops in the kitchen and shining up the stainless steel appliances. Adam hardly ever got to see his mom.

“Cool, who is it?” He responded. Just then his door was nudged open by a blonde guy, followed by his brunette girlfriend. 

“Hey Banks, how’s it going?” Guy Germaine sat down on the edge of his friend’s bed, like it wasn’t a complete shock to the boy that his friends were there. “Connie and I were in Edina and thought we’d stop over before we head back to St. Paul.”

“Cool.” The front line center sat up. “It’s nice to see you guys. Thanks for coming over. How are you?”

Guy and Connie nodded. “We’re awesome.” Connie replied. “Things are going really good. Can’t wait to get back to Eden Hall though. Guy’s got a countdown calendar going in his room.”

Adam chuckled and grew somber. “I should probably do that. It might make the time go faster.” Guy patted his friend’s leg understandingly. He and his lady love knew all about Adam’s challenging home life. 

“How’s your dad?” Guy asked, looking at Adam. The thin blonde shrugged. 

“He’s ok. I just got back from a date he set me up on before he left. I guess that’s him trying to get involved.”

Guy and Connie looked at each other and giggled. “A date? Banks on a date? That’s precious! Who with? Do we know her?” Guy laughed heartily.

Adam sheepishly looked down to the ground. _Definitely not my boyfriend, who you certainly do know_ , he thought. He couldn’t wait for the day that Charlie felt ready to broadcast them, though, if Adam had his way, the time would be right now. If he had his way, he would be telling Guy and Connie all about how miserable he was thinking of his very masculine lover at a wedding without him.

“Jessica. She’s cute. Goes to Edina High. I might take her out again.” He half lied.

“Well, that’s just awesome. Though I bet she’s gotta get the best friend’s approval first. I don’t know, Charlie’s tough to please.” Guy gave his friend a high five. Connie gazed at him, smiling.

Adam thought again that Charlie totally got his own approval. He laughed inwardly at his quip.

“Yeah, I bet Charlie would like her.” He lied, fully this time. _Charlie would be jealous, that’s how he’d feel_. 

“Well, we just stopped in to say hi to a good buddy. Thought you’d need a friend this summer. We gotta get going. The woman here wants to be home by 9.” The spunky blonde rose from the bed and took his girlfriend’s hand. “Bye Adam. Remember, a month and a half till we’re all back under one roof.” 

The pair left the room. Adam could hear their footsteps pad down the stairs. Eleanor was probably gesturing them out of the house by now. He sighed, his thoughts turning back to the wedding at hand.

…

Charlie sat at a linen-covered table, bored out of his mind. Linda was across the dance floor, chatting with one of her aunts. He had gone to the bathroom, and sat down by himself when he got back. He knew he could have gone to join his date, but he didn’t want to exert the energy and he didn’t know any of her family. They hadn’t dated long enough for him to meet anyone but her parents.

He placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He was thinking about the one thing he had been thinking about the entire night, even through the evening’s very touching wedding vows. He thought of going home, going to sleep, then getting up in the morning and going straight over to Adam’s with his mom on her way to the diner. 

Philip was away on business that weekend, and Eleanor was working short hours in order to be home a bit with her teenage son. She had agreed to let him have company over while she was at work tomorrow. Eleanor worked a seven hour shift. Seven glorious hours that Charlie got to spend hanging out in his boyfriend’s big house, just the two of them. The thought alone was giving him the courage to face the rest of the night with gusto.

“Hey there, Charlie. Sorry, Aunt Donna can talk a lot.” Linda came back over to the table, sitting down in the folding chair next to her ex boyfriend. “Are you having fun?”

“I’m having a nice time, yeah.” Charlie spoke, chin still in palm on elbow on table. He gazed out on the dance floor. His heart sunk low in his chest as he didn’t see a single same-sex couple out there. He wanted so badly to be out there, rocking to the slow beat with Adam, brushing his hair and caressing his face as blue met blue, eyes saying the words that their lips kept quiet.

“You know, I’ve been thinking.” Linda started, gazing at Charlie. The brunette boy kept his gaze fixed on the dance floor, lost in thoughts of a careless public display of affection with the love of his life.

“What’s that?” He asked nonchalantly, and half interestedly. She was gorgeous tonight, sure, but he was not engaged in her company whatsoever.

“Should we, you know…” she trailed off, “I don’t know why we broke up anymore. Maybe it would be nice to start dating again and see where things go.” She spoke softly. “It’s just something I’ve been thinking about, ever since you said yes to this.”

Charlie broke his gaze from the dance floor, turning to meet Linda’s. “Um,” the hockey captain rubbed his eyes, starting to wish he was in his bed. Or in the woods, or on a horse; anywhere but here, having the ‘should we’ talk with his ex girlfriend. “Linda, I don’t…we just didn’t work out. I don’t know if I want to try again. I just didn’t think we were working out.”

Linda didn’t avert her gaze. She shifted nervously in her chair. “Was it me? What was wrong with us?”

“I don’t know, we just didn’t work out. And now’s not the right time anyway.” He followed her, also shifting nervously in his chair.

“You are seeing someone else, aren’t you? Remember when I asked you that? You said you weren’t. You are, aren’t you?”

Charlie nodded his head solemnly. “I kind of am – yeah I am.”

Linda got up from her chair. “I’m sorry I dragged you to this, Charlie. Sorry.” She walked away in the direction of the bathrooms. There wasn’t a tear to be found in the girl’s eyes, she was probably just very confused and needed a moment to decompress.

Charlie took his cell phone out of his pocket to call his mom for a ride home. For a moment, he felt sorry for Linda. But his sorrowful moment turned to joy as he realized he had just halfway told Linda about himself and Adam. He pulled the sleeves of his shirt down, knocked in the face with a whiff of his boyfriend’s cologne and smiled. He had forgotten he was wearing Adam’s shirt tonight, and smiled brighter, almost bursting in pleasure.

Maybe this wedding was the start of his ‘coming out’ journey. After all, he was getting good at seeing the silver linings in things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This story is complete on my computer*

**TITLE:** Purple Rain  
**AUTHOR:** Erin E. Peters  
**CHARACTERS:** All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC’s. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.  
**RATING:** Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.  
**SUMMARY:** Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other’s side.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks ‘forces’ on his son.  
**NOTES:** Not sure if there’s anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration  
______

Charlie bounced out of the front seat of his mom’s car. It was 8AM. And, rather than chat like good friends until they saw the taillights disappear, Adam had greeted his boyfriend with a kiss as soon as he got out. 

Charlie had fought the urge to jump him right there. Just like with any other teenage couple, his mom didn’t want to see a huge display of affection like that. Whether her son was jumping on a girl or a boy, it didn’t matter to her. Young love was young love.

“Behave, you two. Adam, your mom is bringing Charlie out to Minneapolis after she gets home from the hospital?” She asked. The blonde nodded his head. 

“Yes Ms. Conway. We’ll bring Charlie home.” He replied.

“Good. See you later, Charlie. Take good care of him, Adam.” 

“Have a good shift, mom. Love you.” Charlie smiled at his mom.

Casey smiled at the two and drove off down the street back into the city.

The boys grabbed each other’s hands and practically ran up the steps and into the house.

“Finally. I’ve wanted to be here since last night.” Charlie breathed, shoving Adam against the wall once the taller boy shut the door. The two clashed lips with a sense of urgency, drinking each other in. Charlie ran his hands up and down the sides of Adam’s long, lean torso while the blonde combed his fingers into Charlie’s amazing hair, enjoying the thickness of it more and more each time he touched it.

“Wow,” Adam panted once Charlie had pulled back, worked up and feeling hot. 

“Thanks for letting me borrow your shirt last night by the way. I enjoyed having you on me all night.” He smirked. “By the way, I think it worked a little magic.”

Adam looked at him in wonder. “What do you mean, babe?” He asked.

“I sort of, well Linda asked me to get back together last night. I told her that I was seeing someone.”

Adam’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “You did?” He knew that Charlie wasn’t ready for anyone to know who yet. But it felt like, in a way, Charlie’s world was slowly starting to find out about his part in it.

The blonde noticed the brunette staring at him and blushed. “What you thinking, Spazway?” He affectionately asked. Charlie sighed.

“Just how incredibly beautiful my boyfriend is. I am the luckiest man in the world.” He gushed.

Adam turned beet red. “God Charlie, stop it. We sound like a romance movie.” The front line center flashed the captain a sweet look, meeting his lips in a quick kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Banksy. Always and forever.”

The boys leaned against the wall together, wondering what to do with their long day.

…

“If you only knew what you do to me, I swear.” Charlie laid eyes closed next to Adam in the blonde’s bed. Charlie loved cuddling in Adam’s bed. It was so much roomier than his. One of his favorite things ever was stretching his long legs out. And Adam’s high-thread count luxury sheets were to die for.

“I think I do know, Charlie. I’m pretty sure you do the same exact things to me.” Adam reached around his boyfriend’s back, pulling him close. He leaned up, placing a small kiss on the brunette’s forehead.

“How did we find each other in this cold world?” Charlie opened his eyes, peering adoringly into the other set of blue.

“Well,” Adam started, a nostalgic smile playing on his lips, “I think it all began back when I found out I should be playing for District Five.” Charlie took his hand and brushed a strand of stray blonde hair off Adam’s face. “My eleven year old self didn’t know it at the time, but it would turn out to be the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“When did you…you know?” Charlie remembered that Adam had mentioned last year that he had been ‘crushing on him for quite a while’, and the brunette thought the moment was right to quell his curiosity.

“Well,” the blonde began, shutting his eyes and grinning softly, “you remember back in the alley when you guys were looking at those,” he opened his eyes, “ _porn magazines_?” The two shared a laugh.

Charlie reveled in the memory of his younger years with the original peewee District Five gang. “I sure do.” He giggled.

“I skated over with Larson and McGill and we started hassling Dave Karp about it, and he got all mad?” Charlie nodded. “After Fulton came and threw us in garbage, we skated home. Later that night I started feeling bad for picking on you guys and hurting you guys so much, especially you. And I didn’t think it then, but I know it now. That was the beginning of this.”

Charlie looked at Adam, confused.

“Then, when I got redistricted, I started to think about what it’d be like to play with you rather than against you, and I got all happy. Unusually happy. Excited, even.”

Charlie gasped, the answer he’d wanted to know hitting him like a ton of bricks.

“You liked me as a Hawk?!” He asked. Adam nodded. Charlie leaned over and swiftly kissed his lips. “Man, Adam, the surprises just keep coming with you. That’s unbelievable.”

“Well,” Adam pressed his forehead against his love, eyes mere millimeters away. There was a sparkle in the depths of blue that was impossible to deny. “How could I not? You’ve always been the nicest person I know.”

Charlie rolled on top of Adam, consuming him like his last supper.

…

“Mom’s home,” Adam frowned as a silver Lexus pulled up the lengthy driveway. “Let’s get this show on the road.” The other boy matched his boyfriend’s frown. 

“Always a pleasure with mama Banks. Don’t slip up, she reports to the big boss.” Charlie quipped. The two smirked at each other. Another thing Adam absolutely loved about Charlie was his sarcastic, witty humor. If he kept surprising Charlie, Charlie kept making him laugh.

“Hey there you guys, am I glad to be home.” Eleanor walked in the house in blue scrubs, stethoscope hanging around her neck. “Charlie, thanks for coming over and keeping Adam out of trouble.” She glanced at her tall son, towering over her by nearly a foot, who flashed his mom a tentative grin. _All I did was get him in trouble_ , Charlie thought deviously.

“No problem, Mrs. Banks. Man, your son absolutely _kicked_ my _ass_ in Mario. I swear, kid’s got some major talent.” Adam looked at Charlie and snorted, amused. _Yep, that’s why I love you_ , he thought. Charlie smiled knowingly at him, as if he heard his thought.

“Well, you ready Charlie? I’ve gotta get dinner in the oven after I get you home.” Eleanor picked her car keys back up off the table by the door.

“She’s making her famous Chicken Primavera. We’re gonna have it ready by the time Dad gets home from Milwaukee.” Adam nudged his man in the shoulder giddily.

“Sounds delicious, I wish I could stay. Mom’s expecting me though.” Charlie thought of Casey waiting for him at home. The two were cooking together tonight. Mother/son bonding was strong at the Conway’s.

Besides the obvious perk of no hiding, Charlie’s home was so warm and cozy, and Adam loved it over at the apartment. His own home was so hot and cold all the time.

“You can come with if you want, Adam.” Eleanor told her son. Charlie knew that she didn’t need to tell him twice.

The three walked out to the detached garage, hopping in the luxury SUV, still warmed up from Eleanor’s trip home from Abbott. Adam got in the front with his mom, while Charlie crawled in back.

The ride was uneventful and quiet. But, as soon as the car had begun its trek into Minneapolis from Edina, Adam snaked his hand between the seat and the door. He reached back and grasped Charlie’s who had slid over to the right side of the car. They stayed just like that until the Lexus arrived in front of Charlie’s building.

Again, Adam knew there was a reason he loved Sundays.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!! I hope all of your wishes are coming true this year :)
> 
> Oh, and I do not own the song at the beginning, or Hootie and the Blowfish.

**TITLE:** Purple Rain  
 **AUTHOR:** Erin E. Peters  
 **CHARACTERS:** All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC’s. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.  
 **RATING:** Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.   
**SUMMARY:** Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other’s side.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks ‘forces’ on his son.  
 **NOTES:** Not sure if there’s anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration  
______

_I really need to get a new boom box,_ Charlie thought, frowning at the audio output quality. He sat at his desk, listening to music and surfing the web. He was trying to find out what the Dallas Stars schedule was for next season, as well as the Anaheim Mighty Ducks. He obviously followed the Ducks because, well, his gold medal hockey team had helped found the NHL franchise. And he liked to follow the Stars. He had ever since they left Minnesota. He still called them the North Stars most of the time.

His mom was outside in their building’s community garden, and he was enjoying the quiet. The brunette had been thinking about a lot the past week, and enjoyed every minute alone he could grasp. The main thing that was on his mind, the ever-present subject of his worry, was everyone’s main source of worry at his age. Their relationship. However, he didn’t know any of his friends, or anyone from school for that matter, that had to worry about their _homosexual_ relationship.

He knew that Adam was getting impatient. Truth be told, he was too. Even though one of his favorite feelings of all time was the rush he got from their stolen moments and secrecy around their friends, all he wanted to do was hold Adam’s hand or kiss him or stroke his gorgeous blonde hair in front of his social circle. 

The last thing he wanted was his reputation to suffer because of his relationship status. He hated the fact that being with another boy in that way was so taboo. He didn’t see anything wrong with it. How could he? He just wanted to be able to be with the one he loved, and keep his friends around. It should be that simple.

But it wasn’t.

The brunette stopped clicking his mouse and lost himself in the song that was on. It was a band called Hootie and the Blowfish, and he liked listening to their songs when he had stuff on his mind. Usually he would listen to Pantera, or Metallica, or something like that. Rock and metal were his favorite kinds of music. However, he enjoyed music like Hootie and the Blowfish when he was thinking. He found the softer music soothing, and tended to get lost in the treble side of the tune. The guitar melodies were quite addicting.

As he listened to the lyrics in the song, however, another thought crossed his mind-

**let her cry, if the tears fall down like rain**   
**let her sing, if it eases all her pain –**

He wondered to himself why there weren’t any songs out there where the guy singing them was singing them about another guy. They were always by guys about girls, or to them. That was another sad fact of life that added to his reluctance to tell the world about Adam. 

_It really shouldn’t be this hard,_ he thought to himself. He was in love. Why didn’t the world want him to be in love?

The boy clicked the red X in the corner of the internet window, and got up from his desk. He had to get ready for the fireworks show over Lake Calhoun tonight. Everyone was going to be there, including Adam. The brunette sighed. _Sorry, Banksy, another night of hiding behind closed doors,_ he thought wistfully.

…

“Ok, so you’re calling for a ride home, right honey?”

“Yeah, I might.” Charlie answered his mom. “Actually, Fulton might give me a ride home, if that’s ok.”

“Sure it is sweetie. Have fun.” Casey smiled and pulled out of the busy parking lot.

The crowd was already heavy as Charlie made his way to the lake. He scanned through the people, looking for any of his friends. That was a benefit of being tall like he was. He could see over people’s heads, and do the ‘crowd scan’ if he ever got separated. 

All the sudden, he caught sight of a familiar head. His stomach rose in his chest. It was the perfect, blonde head of his boyfriend. Charlie began pushing through the crowd to get to him, spinning him around. “Hey, you!” He exclaimed.

Adam looked in his eyes, matching his enthusiasm. “Hey, you!” He leaned in, followed by Charlie. Their lips were barely an inch apart when the two pulled back, realizing where they were. “Um,” Adam sighed, wiping the back of his neck.

“Yeah.” Charlie mirrored his action. “About that,”

“Hey guys. There’s way too many people here. This is bigger than I thought.” Their friend, Les Averman, made his way over to them eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Ave man, get that away from me! You know better than to eat nuts around me.” Charlie flailed his hands. “But hey, missed you! Just get that away from me first, drink some water and give me a hug.”

_Yeah, Ave, the only nuts that boy can take are mine,_ The blonde thought, quite raunchily. He couldn’t help it. _Averman, you set yourself up._ He giggled to himself.

Averman walked over to the nearest trash can and tossed the half eaten sandwich in the trash. “Ok, now to go buy a water bottle. Stay there, hard enough to find you guys the first time.”

“So I wonder if anyone else is here?” Adam asked, glancing around. “Guy, Connie, Fulton, Goldberg, they should all be here somewhere. We were all gonna sit together, weren’t we?”

“Well if it isn’t Captain Duck and Cake Eater!” The two boys spun around to the sound of a familiar voice. 

“Jesse!” Charlie excitedly cried, practically jumping the dark skinned boy. “How are you? Man, it’s great to see you!” Jesse Hall hadn’t gone to Eden Hall with the rest of the Ducks when they had gotten scholarships because he ‘wasn’t about that preppy life’, and attended Edison High on the northeast side of the city.

“Germaine called me a few days ago, said everyone was gonna be down here, so I decided to ask my dad, and he brought me.” Jesse said, turning to Adam. “Lemme at that sweet cake eater love.” Jesse embraced the blonde cheekily, and then pulled back. “Damn, Spazway and Banksy got tall. What, you eat nothing but Wheaties last summer or something?” He asked. Adam laughed.

“I don’t think eating Wheaties makes you tall, Jesse.” Charlie replied. Just then their curly haired friend returned, water bottle in hand.

“Sorry, I had to walk all over kingdom come to find this. Jesse!” Averman jumped on his long-lost friend in almost the same exact fashion that Charlie had earlier. “You sly dog. How’s public school life?” He pulled back. Averman’s face was almost as red as his hair, he was so excited. 

“Ok, this place is way too crowded. I’m calling bullsh – Jesse!” Greg Goldberg came up to the growing group eating a churro.

“Averman came up to us eating peanut butter, that’s way better for this guy.” Adam laughed at Goldberg, gesturing toward Charlie. 

The goalie laughed, and hugged his loud mouthed friend. “The ‘flying V’ ain’t the same without you brother. How you been?” 

“I’ve been really good.” Jesse laughed. “Miss you guys every season. And every off-season.”

Next to show up were Connie and Guy, holding hands as they always were. Adam smiled at the sweethearts, thinking about the little visit they had paid to his house earlier. And then finally, Fulton showed up, sans bash brother who was down home in Chicago. Portman would be back up with Julie next month.

Once everyone was together at the lake, they all made their way to the shoreline to grab a good seat for the show. It was getting dark.

…

Charlie gazed up at the sky as a red firework went off, listening to the subsequent ‘boom’, and watching as the spark fell to the ground (or rather, in the lake). It was a very nice night outside for the fireworks. He was very glad that the weather had cooperated so well. This was the biggest fireworks show in Minneapolis. He was only disappointed in the calendar. He laughed to himself, looking at Goldberg sitting next to Averman with their feet in the water, as he remembered the goalie’s earlier joke to him. _Man, fireworks on the 5th of July? That’s about as patriotic as being at the Olympics and wanting to be called ‘USA Ducks’._

All the sudden, he felt a cell phone being slipped into his hand. He took Adam’s phone, as he was sitting next to the blonde on the ground. That was the one good thing, the _silver lining_ if you will, about their interaction with their friend group. The two of them had always been best friends, ever since the Ducks started their playoff run with the newly crowned MVP of the team nearly four years ago in peewees. That meant that no one really thought any different about them being together all the time. They just had to keep doing what they did together in private, in private. _One day,_ Charlie thought. He brought Adam’s phone up to his eyes. In the glow of the screen’s backlight, he could see his boyfriend’s hopeful and anticipatory face. He turned back to the phone, reading what had him ‘anticipatory’.

**_Tell group you’re going to bathroom. I will too in bit. Find somewhere to be alone. I want you._ **

Charlie’s face grew hotter than the Sahara Desert. His belly felt like it was on fire. _Adam is sure feisty tonight,_ he thought. The blonde had actually been ‘feisty’ for the past few weeks, since their movie night with the Bash Brothers and Julie. He knew it was because Adam was getting anxious. He didn’t hold it against him one bit. But he could think of a few _other_ things he wanted to hold against him.

“Guys?” Charlie spoke. “I had a bunch of water before I came. Sorry, I should have done this before. I’ve like, really gotta pee.” He got up, but not without catching his boyfriend’s wink out of the corner of his eye. “I’ll be right back.” He lied.

Charlie walked off into the night. The lights of the buildings further up were the only things illuminating the park, besides the fireworks, that is. Charlie looked around, trying to spot a secluded patch of, anything. The brunette wandered around for what seemed like five minutes before he felt an easily recognizable hand slip into his, tugging him away from his aimless stroll. 

“I saw a hiking path over there earlier. It’s dark over there. Let’s go.” Charlie didn’t have time to argue, even if he wanted to. Adam was in a hurry. Charlie thought it was super arousing.

“Damn Banks, I like this side of you. You’re turning me on so much right now.” Charlie said, voice low and stimulated.

“You taught me to start seeing the silver linings too.” He responded provocatively. Charlie felt the fire in his tummy burn stronger.

“Well, I always was a better coach than a player.” _Conway, this is no time to think about Bombay. Your boyfriend wants to get it on in the woods._ He thought. His mind turned back to the task at hand.

They reached a tree, darkened by the night, and, just like clockwork, Adam pinned the brunette up against the trunk, attached his hands to his ass and attached his lips to his neck. “Oh my dear lord,” Charlie vocalized, shaking as Adam nipped hungrily on the sweet spot he knew he loved. He wondered just what exactly had prompted this charge, but just as soon decided he didn’t care. At all. He loved this commanding change in his boyfriend, however it came.

Charlie twined his fingers in Adam’s hair, flipping them around in a flash so that he had the front line center pinned now, and threw his head back. He didn’t want to stop the kisses, but somehow, knew he had to. Adam was sucking his neck like a Hoover, and Charlie didn’t want a hickey.

“Baby, baby,” Charlie tugged softly at the mess of soft, straight hair, “come here.” He pulled Adam’s face to his face. “I don’t want a hickey. They’ll ask.” He whispered into his boyfriend’s mouth, and proceeded to take Adam’s upper lip in between his; nipping at it the way Adam had his neck. He had recently discovered that summer that little move drove the blonde crazy, and tried to incorporate it into ‘fun time’ as much as he could. A few tugs and Charlie had him moaning. “Fuck.” Adam groaned, in a faint whisper that was meant for no one but his lover to hear.

Add that to the list of Charlie’s favorite things in the universe. He loved when his shy, timid boyfriend cursed in the throes of passion.

A few heated kiss-filled moments later and the boyfriends broke for air. They felt each other’s backs for pieces of bark, as they knew if they went back with tree bits on their bodies they would be questioned quite heavily.

“What, did you guys fall in or something?” Guy joked as the boys sat back down and rejoined their friends. They had apparently interrupted Les Averman’s joke hour, as the group was still laughing and looking at the redhead. 

“No, Guy, we just ran into a few of Adam’s old Hawk buddies on the way back. He was chatting with them, catching up and I was waiting for him to get done.”

_“Okay.”_ Guy drew out the word like he didn’t quite believe that, but the response was good enough for him as he hugged Connie a bit tighter and went back to laughing at Averman. 

Charlie and Adam looked at each other and laughed, along with the group but for a completely different reason.

Their time would come, but for now they were both quite enjoying these silver linings.  
______


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH GUYS its been a month and a half since I updated this! I totally did not mean for it to go this long. I've moved back to Illinois, started a new career and gotten in a new relationship since the last update! I'm adjusting to a totally new work schedule, a new area, and a new life!
> 
> PS. My boyfriend's name is Charlie :)

___

“Hey yo Charlie, pass it here. I’m open!” Jesse yelled.

He, Jesse, Averman, Goldberg and Guy were up playing a round of schoolyard puck at Edison High School in northeast Minneapolis. The group had made the plans the night before, before parting ways. Guy had said Connie was going to the mall with some of her girl friends for the day, Fulton was probably off beating on some poor rag tag new class of peewees keeping his enforcer skills fresh, and Charlie had no idea what Adam was doing. _Probably at home with his overbearing father,_ he thought glumly.

A majority of the time, Charlie longed for a father figure in his life. The closest he had ever come had been Gordon Bombay, who he would always wish his mom had held out for while he was chasing the NHL. (In the teen’s opinion, that relationship was the best she’d ever been treated.) But then, he went over to Adam’s house and got to spend some ‘quality time’ with Philip Banks, and that longing faded quite rapidly.

“See, isn’t my school great?” Jesse bragged, sailing the puck into the net. Goldberg had originally come to practice stopping goals, but he had slowly started letting more and more pucks by, more interested in socializing. “Nice try, Guy, gotta pick up the defense man.”

“Why don’t we all just come here to school? I like it here.” Goldberg asked.

“Bud, your deli is right down the street. Of course you do.” Averman nudged. “You’re always here.”

“What about Cake Eater? He’d be all the way down going to Preppyville High.” Jesse waved his hand, gesturing down in the direction of Edina.

Charlie knew that Adam wanted more than anything to move into the Twin Cities proper, but his parents wouldn’t have it. They loved their house in the suburbs.

“Guys, Eden Hall isn’t that bad. Besides we’re Ducks. We’re not,” Charlie glanced over at his friend. “Jesse, what are you here again?”

“Tomcats.” The spunky teen replied, sailing the puck past the goal once more.

“Goldberg!” Guy wailed.

The goalie just shrugged and patted the net behind him. “Nice shot Jesse.” He praised.

“I thought it was the Eden Hall Warriors.” Jesse propped his chin on his hockey stick, prompting a break in play.

“No, no,” Guy began, “we made a deal with the Varsity team last year. We were JV. Charlie’s ex girlfriend wanted to change the mascot, and so we made a deal with Varsity that if we beat them in this JV versus Varsity game at the end of the season we changed the school mascot to our Duck. And we beat them, alright, thanks to Banks.”

“Y’all are really the Eden Hall Ducks now? Man, you guys never quit with that. Y’all are gonna take over the world someday.”

Charlie laughed. If he had his way, they would.

…

Charlie rolled in his sleeping bag, trying his best to get comfortable on the hardwood floor. He was spending the night at Jesse’s. He had called his mom after the game and asked her permission, and, as usual, she had said yes and told him to ‘have fun’. He hadn’t seen Jesse in forever, and wasn’t done hanging out and catching up with his long-lost friend.

Jesse’s younger brother Terry had dropped hockey after peewees, while the older Hall had continued with it. Charlie was glad he had. Jesse was an excellent hockey player, and had been a vital part of their success at the Junior Goodwill Games. However, Terry was now a pretty great basketball player, and had been for the past couple years at Northeast Middle School. He would come join his brother at Edison next year, and was expected to make the sophomore team as a freshman. At least, that’s what Jesse said his dad was expecting. Terry was too. Jesse was just concerned about getting himself ready to dominate on the ice again.

“Hey Jesse?” Charlie asked, rolling on his back and looking up at his friend’s bed.

“Yeah man, what’s up?” Came a voice from up above.

“Are there any jewelry stores around here? Like, you know, good quality?” Charlie had been thinking about something while he was rolling around trying to sleep. He didn’t come to this side of the river much.

Jesse sat up in the double bed. “In this neighborhood? Um there’s A N Jewelry Shop over on 65 that’s kinda close. Dad’s been there a few times for gifts for Mom, they’re pretty good.” He looked at Charlie with a smirk on his face. “Spazway got a girl on his mind?” He chaffed.

“Something like that.” The brunette rolled over and assumed the fetal position, feeling comfort starting to set in.

“Well, she’s a lucky girl if she’s gonna get something from that place. They’re nice.” The dark teen lay down in his bed. 

_He,_ Charlie corrected in his head, _he’s a lucky guy._

He sure was. They both were.

…

“Hey mom?” Charlie asked Casey as she drove. The teen had given his mom a call to come pick him up right after he had enjoyed a light breakfast with the Hall’s. He had enjoyed seeing Terry for a bit in the morning, as the fourteen year old had been at his girlfriend’s overnight.

“What hun?” Casey answered, not averting her eyes from the road. 

“Jesse told me about this good jewelry store last night, and I wanted to stop and check it out. Can I borrow like 50 bucks?”

Casey glanced over at him for a split second before shifting her eyes back upon the highway. “What do you want that kind of money for Charlie?” She asked. The Conway’s had money, but they weren’t wealthy by any stretch of the imagination. Casey worked long, hard hours at the diner for what her and her son had.

“I was just thinking last night, about everything. I want to get Adam something that shows I care. He’s been so great lately. I just want to show appreciation.”

Casey smiled enormously. She was touched by her son’s chivalrous gesture. “Charlie, that is the sweetest thing I think I’ve ever heard out of you. Adam is a lucky guy to have you.”

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Charlie gushed. “Anyway, can I?”

“Of course we can.” Casey took one of her hands from the steering wheel and patted her son’s shoulder. “I’ve raised a gentleman. Charlie, I’m so proud of you.”

The brunette beamed. He was just excited to see the exquisitely handsome face of his suitor when he gave him the gift, which Charlie was also going to say, was an in-between four and five month anniversary present. The boys had always celebrated anniversaries in the dorm, as there was nothing else to do but be together. This summer, however, they had missed their four month, being busy doing things with their families and friends. Their five month was at the end of the month, but he once again anticipated them being busy. He’d just cover two celebrations in one.

Charlie was a tiny bit surprised they had lasted into the summer like they had. He was also very happy. He wanted to be with his blonde love for the rest of his life if he could. That is, if the world would let him. 

He believed he had settled on the perfect gift in his mind. What he was going to pick out was so… _them._

His mom pulled in to the jewelers. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as he saw cars in front of the building. They were in a shopping center area, so the place had to be open. It was always hard finding places that were open Sunday mornings, and it looked like he wasn’t going to run into that problem here.

Casey parallel parked the car and she and Charlie walked into the jewelers. Charlie couldn’t wait to see what was inside. He couldn’t wait to pick out the perfect gift for the perfect guy.

___


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matchbox Twenty owns the song in this chapter.

**TITLE:** Purple Rain  
**AUTHOR:** Erin E. Peters  
**CHARACTERS:** All the Ducks from D3. Philip, Eleanor and Drew Banks. Casey Conway. Linda. A few female OC’s. Jesse and Terry Hall. Casey Larson, Jake McGill and Ethan Fanger. Appearances by the other Hawks guys (Collin Brown, Austin King, Bryce Stevens, Taylor Morgan, Justin Herek, Lucas Stickler, Kevin Wise, Carson Rogers) and Coach Reilly. Coach Orion. Mentions of Gordon Bombay throughout story.  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Charlie Conway/Adam Banks. Dean Portman/Julie Gaffney. Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau. Casey Larson/Jake McGill.  
**RATING:** Teen and up. Rated for adult situations, language and slash.  
**SUMMARY:** Charlie and Adam each deal with their own internal struggles during the summer between freshman and sophomore year; all the while standing by each other’s side.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I only own my own story scenarios. I do, however, own the ideas of the girls that Mr. Banks ‘forces’ on his son.  
**NOTES:** Not sure if there’s anything in this story that is outside the realm of the time period. I also think that I kept everyone in character well. But, if you do catch something, please do let me know about it. I welcome constructive criticism, as well as positive feedback. It will only help me as I write more about these guys. #inspiration  
______

**TEN**

“No, dad, I’m just saying. She was a perfectly nice girl. I just didn’t feel anything for her.” Adam said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“How could you not? Alyssa is a fantastic catch. Good grades, solid family, well-rounded, and drop dead gorgeous.” Philip followed his son out of the BMW. “Adam, I’m starting to wonder about you.”

The blonde felt a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. “What do you mean, dad?” He asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. He knew _exactly_ what his dad meant.

“Brittney, Jessica, Alyssa, all nice, pretty girls. And you didn’t like any of them. It’s just making me wonder.” Philip ascended the concrete steps to the front door. “Maybe brunettes are more your thing. I’ve got a friend with a daughter who hasn’t had her first relationship yet. Erin will be perfect for you.”

Adam rolled his eyes, entering the house right after his dad. _Brunettes are my thing, dad._ His father was right about that. _No more girls, please._ He silently begged, trudging up the stairs, passing his mom without speaking. Philip kissed Eleanor at the foot of the staircase.

Adam pushed open his bedroom door and dove headfirst into his bed. He scooped up his pillow, adjusting it under his head. He had barely closed his eyes when he was startled awake again.

“Adam,” came a strong whisper from inside his closet. The teen turned his head in the direction of his wardrobe, looking very confused. He wondered if perhaps that monster he had feared as a child was real, after all.

_“Adam,”_ came the voice again. The boy looked at his wardrobe again, questioningly this time.

“Charlie, what are you doing here?!” The blonde asked as his brunette beau swatted clothes away like flies.

“Look, I’m coming out of the closet.” Charlie snickered as he walked out toward his boyfriend, who was clearly not amused.

“You’re not funny.” Adam deadpanned.

“Sorry, I had to.” The brunette stopped, halfway between the foot of the bed and the dresser. He hoped that Adam hadn’t noticed an extra bag sitting on the table.

“So, may I ask again what you’re doing here?” Adam looked at Charlie. He saw a hint of excitement in the boy’s eyes, and was very curious.

“Your mom let me in. She said you and your dad were out, and she let me wait up here in your room.”

Adam smiled. He wished his dad was the one who worked a lot and his mom was home with him. He liked his mom a lot.

“So I was thinking last night, about recent events. Those silver linings have been great lately, haven’t they?” Charlie began, sitting on Adam’s bed next to him. Both boys smiled slyly.

Charlie remembered the secret PDA at the movies. Adam reminisced about taking his boyfriend in the woods at Lake Calhoun.

“Yeah, they have.” Adam replied.

“I just wanted to thank you. You know, for being so great about everything.”

“Well, you have been too. Look at you, sneaking in my house at 10:30 on a Wednesday night. What’s this about?” Adam was dead curious now. If only he noticed what was different about the dresser right in front of him.

“I just,” Charlie got up, walking over to Adam’s dresser, “wanted to get you something to thank you; to show my appreciation for you and your patience.” The boy reached in the bag, revealing a long, thin jewelry box. He opened it and displayed the gift. It was a long, thin silver chain. Adam looked at the necklace, then up at Charlie, who had a sincere look on his face.

Adam gasped. “Charles.” He was rendered speechless. He knew all about Charlie and his mom’s socioeconomic situation, so for him to spend money on something like this for his wealthy boyfriend said a lot. “I love it.”

Charlie looked at the front line center, and saw a small tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away gingerly with the pad of his thumb. “I wanted to give you your own silver line. I hope you’ll wear it even after we don’t have to look for them anymore.”

Adam got up from the bed, clutching his boyfriend in his arms. He still felt speechless and grateful, and was having a hard time voicing his emotions. He had never gotten a present like this before. Finally, he uttered a phrase that confused the hell out of Charlie.

“I wish that we were a normal, hetero couple.”

“What?” Charlie pulled back and looked at his boyfriend, perplexed. This was definitely a weird response.

“Because I want to make love to you so bad right now.” Adam spoke, barely a whisper.

Charlie swallowed. His stomach felt like it was going up and down at the same time. 

“I love you, Charles Conway.” Adam tightened his arms around Charlie, pulling him to lay on the bed.

“I love you, Adam Tyler Banks.” Charlie responded, stroking his fingers through strands of blonde. “We’ve got nothing but time.”

Charlie laid there with his boyfriend, feeling dizzy and all loved up, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of there and avoid Adam’s dad, who would not be too pleased to see him this time of night. 

…

Adam breathed a sigh of relief, walking back over to his bed.

Charlie had left a few minutes ago, telling him he would just jump down into the bushes below Adam’s bedroom window. _It really isn’t all that far,_ he had said, _I’ll be fine babe, really._ Adam had seen the boy’s mad hops on rollerblades, but he was still worried about the guy.

Once Charlie got out of the bushes, dusted himself off and grinned, giving a thumbs-up, Adam breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to his bed.

He sighed happily and fell down on the bed face-first, his head landing square on his pillow. He glanced over at the jewelry box that held Charlie’s expensive gift, and reached for it. He sat up in his bed, opening the box once more to gaze upon the beautiful necklace.

Adam thought about how everyone wore thin silver neck chains nowadays. _No one would know the difference._ Only he knew the meaning behind his necklace. It was a superb idea, and Adam felt a sense of pride that he had that ingenious and wonderful of a man. He could now show off a symbol of Charlie’s love without anyone knowing. He slowly took it out of the box, placing it around his neck. It fell perfectly over his dark blue polo. The blonde reached his hand up to feel it, and couldn’t stop another tear escaping one of his eyes. He just could not get over the sweet sentiment.

_I wanted to give you your own silver line. I hope you’ll wear it even after we don’t have to look for them anymore._ The words repeated in his head, over and over again. Adam would wear the damn necklace until his dying day. There was absolutely no question.

It was right then that Adam decided to get up and brush his teeth. He just wanted to get to bed right now. He had to thank his mom for letting Charlie in tomorrow night, or tomorrow morning if he got up early enough. If he got asked why he came over he was just going to say that Charlie had some news about one of their friends he had to share. In the same way that Charlie feared for his reputation among his friends, Adam feared for his reputation among his family. He touched the necklace again, as if to remind himself of something, smiled, and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

The blonde came back to his room, all freshened up, and turned on his bedside clock radio. It was tuned to Cities 97 FM, like it always was. Sometimes when he was in his feelings he liked to listen to soft music to get to sleep, and he knew Charlie was the same way. The current song was just ending, and the DJ announced the next song. Adam shut his lamp off and curled in bed, ready to sleep. Charlie had put him in a wonderful loved-up mood, and he knew with that he was going to sleep like a baby.

The next song was a new song by a band called Matchbox Twenty. Their new album was coming out in the fall, and the song that was playing was going to be one of their big hits on the album. They were playing it a lot that summer. Adam really liked it. He turned the radio up a tiny bit.

**_It's nothing, it's so normal_ **  
**_You just stand there, I could say so much_ **  
**_But I don't go there 'cause I don't want to_ **  
**_I was thinking, if you were lonely_ **  
**_Maybe we could leave here and no one would know_ **  
**_At least not to the point that we would think so-_ **

Adam laid there, eyes closed, letting the melody wash over him. He never really listened to the lyrics in songs much, just listened to the music. But this song had really good lyrics. They made him think about his predicament.

Adam touched his necklace again, now lying against his bare chest. He stroked it and blissfully smiled to himself. Charlie was right, he was patient. The man was worth it. He would wait until the ends of time. He was getting pretty used to seeing the silver linings. 

…

Charlie aimlessly strolled around in the small park across the street from his apartment on Saturday, hands in the pockets of his jeans. It was a beautiful day outside; the summer evening sun still shining bright and the birds still sitting in the trees, singing a happy little tune. He was glad he had gotten something for Adam last weekend, and the reaction he’d gotten had been even better than he’d expected. 

Charlie had gotten blowjobs from girls before, as well as given them when he started seeing Adam, but he had never had sex before. Adam had been completely physically inexperienced when they had begun their romance. Charlie had even been the boy’s first kiss, that night after the season finale party. It was heartwarming and exhilarating knowing that he was thinking about it, and that he wanted to express himself in that way. They were young, but Charlie had to admit that he did too. He never thought he could have this much love and adoration for anyone. In fact, thinking about him and Adam losing their innocence to each other got him very dazed and wired up.

As time went by, he was starting to feel like his love for his boyfriend was outweighing his fear for his reputation. However, he still feared for it, and thus couldn’t say he felt ready yet. He’d had a few dreams that summer, in which he told his friends, and half of them alienated and ostracized him because of his sexual preference. He still liked girls, but he was more attracted to boys. He was finding that out the more time he spent in a relationship with one. The first time he had experienced one of said dreams, he had woken up crying in a cold sweat. It was not fun.

“Charlie,” his mom called from the apartment building. Charlie looked up, seeing his mom across the street, waving him over. “Dinner’s ready sweetie, come in.”

Charlie walked inside. He met his mom at the top of the stoop, and the pair of Conway’s walked up to their apartment together. The place smelled wonderful, like Thanksgiving. 

“What are we having, Mom? The place smells great.” Charlie asked, walking over to the sink to wash his hands for dinner. 

“I made turkey and green bean casserole.” Casey said, getting the meal out of the oven. Charlie grabbed potholders to place on the table.

“What’s the occasion? This is nice.” Charlie took another deep breath in. It was almost impossible not to when the whole apartment smelled like the holidays.

“I just wanted to make you a little treat. I know that you’re going through a rough time with your relationship and I really love how you’re handling things. It’s very mature.” 

Charlie smiled. “Thanks mom.” He loved making his mom proud of him. “It’s not easy, but I love Adam so much. It sucks making him wait, but he’s been so gentle and understanding.”

Casey came over and put her hand on Charlie’s shoulder, giving him a look of motherly love. “You treat Adam like a prince.”

“That’s ‘cause he is.” Charlie grabbed plates and silverware for the table.

“Honey,” Casey began, helping Charlie set the table, “I just want you to know that, when you decide to tell your friends about your boyfriend, if they don’t still treat you like the same Charlie, they’re not really your friends. Just think about that.”

As mother and son sat down and started to dig into their food, Charlie tossed his new ‘food for thought’ around in his mind. His mom was always right about these things. He had the smartest mom in the world.


End file.
